The Super Babies
The Super Babies is a moderately popular comic book series created by D. Isaac Thomas. The series spans eleven books and several spinoff books, though two upcoming ones are on their way. The series also includes ''Before The SMSB'', which elaborates on the history of mutantry. It is widely considered one of Thomas' best and most popular works. Three novels about the adulthood and dissolvement of the S.M.S.B. members are scheduled for release on 6 January, 2018, January 2019, and 2020. Summaries Prequel Trilogy Rotta and Greg Hecks have a baby, unaware of the powers he possesses. Finally they abandon him, but he is adopted by the police and trained to be a superhero. Baby Intelligence is born. He promises to train other babies who have unusual powers, knowing there ARE others. The S.M.S.B. is born! On top of it all, the darkest force their town has ever known may be returning, and more powerful than ever. Now it's up to Baby Intelligence to defeat them once and for all. Books I-IV The legend of the X-Babies continue! Baby Lindsay longs to join the X-Babies, especially after her parents died and she was orphaned. Eventually she got her chance, and before she knew it she faced the first foe and the first adventure she knew was coming. “An X-Baby lives to help others,” Peter warns her, “not seek adventure.” And even when Mr. Stupid NoHead goes his sons are still at large, as is a nearly-forgotten enemy... The NoHeads will attempt to bond with these wielders of Dark magic. In the meantime, Baby Intelligence prepares for the finals of Crodela, the sport of mutants, that must come. It is time. For Baby Intelligence to become a professional Crodela player. To destroy the evil Annabeth Black and bring redemption to a nearly-forgotten enemy. Young Pythoman insists on being of assistance, but how can he be trusted? Can Baby Intelligence trust himself? In the enchanting conclusion to the worldwide phenomenon, he will face his greatest feat yet, not just in strength, but also in the heart. The S.M.S.B. is back, but now they're all a lot older. In this era of peace, Baby Intelligence, now going by Master Intelligence, continues to train the group. Among them is a new member named Red X, whose powers could be more than meets the eye. And at Bast Castle, a past enemy is planning to return from the dead and seek revenge. And if the NoHeads return to power, chaos will follow. Long ago, the NoHeads waged two horrible wars against the free people of the solar system. Twelve years ago, Master Intelligence, once an iconic baby superhero, thought he had destroyed Hell Burnbottom, but alas, so long as the Tower of Reincarnation stands, the Elite NoHeads can wage a third war. In the meantime, the mysterious and almighty Verasect will be discovered by one Sebiscuits Cardarphen, who has wielded the Darkness before, and becomes its host, signaling a revolutionizing event unheard of for the last five centuries — the return of the Verasect. List of deaths Characters The main protagonist of the entire series is Baby Intelligence (later rechristened as Master Intelligence), a superhero determined to maintain world peace and destroy the evil NoHeads. Lindsay Kellerman is the deurotagonist; it is in the first book that she joins the S.M.S.B. Baby Strength and Force Baby serve as supporting characters in both the original series and prequel trilogy. Mr. Stupid NoHead, a powerful criminal bent on destroying the S.M.S.B., is the primary antagonist in “Pride of the Super Babies” and in the adjoining prequel trilogy. The secondary antagonists are Hell Burnbottom, Annabeth Black, Becca Smith, and Captain Photon. Tritary antagonists include George, the Lunch Money Bandit, and Whammo Fireball. Supporting characters include Percy, Stephanie, Katie Black, and a pack of sevlows under NoHead custody. Behind the Scenes The idea for the series came up during discussion at the dinner table when D. Isaac Thomas (who was eleven years old at the time and had already published six books) was eating breakfast with his brother. It was inspired by "The X-Men," just as Baby Intelligence (the protagonist) was inspired by their leader, Professor Xavier. In total, The Super Babies series spanned 201 years, beginning in 2018 and ending in 2219. Critical Response "The Super Babies" received overwhelmingly positive feedback from its readers, and many considered it the best story D. Isaac Thomas had ever made. External links * Category:The Super Babies universe Category:Lists (real-world)